


caffeine fix

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Band, Autumn, Boyfriends, Cafe Owner Oh Sehun, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Office Worker Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Prompt leaf 18--Minseok's favourite season was that beautiful week in between autumn and winter - when the oranges and yellows of the trees began to fade into browns... but in a small café in the middle of a high street of Seoul, he found another reason to love the colour browncoffee





	caffeine fix

**Author's Note:**

> _ah, i think i took away from the original prompt, I'm so sorry! but i hope this is soft and sweet and warm enough for everyone!_

Minseok stepped out of the office as his working day ended, taking a large breath of the brisk winter air. He was grateful to be out of the stiff air of the office and to loosen his tie for some air. He had a rushed day, barely ready when his boss had walked into the room of cubicled offices, looking stern and not in the mood for any bullshit. Minseok had barely had time to make himself presentable by the time his boss had approached him, struggling to get all his papers for his meeting together. The meeting had been tough in itself, causing Minseok to fight and tug on his brain for last minute ideas to try and sell his company working alongside the other they were discussing the idea with; he had barely made the sale and his boss hadn't been happy with how close Minseok had been to losing the contract.

But right now he didn't care; he had completed what he was meant to have done that day and got a start on his report that was due at the end of the week.

Minseok was ahead, and for that, he was going to allow himself a treat tonight. And he knew exactly what it would be, too. Slipping through people towards _Lipstick_ _Chateau_ , a cafe he frequented, looking forward to meeting the barista inside who would be alone on the closing shift. It was a routine for them, ordered, giggling over a cup of coffee at Sehun's latest dramatic adventure tripping over a mop bucket.

Minseok could already see the sign up above the doorway, a coffee cup spilling out and splashing the words _Lipstick Chateau_ over the edge of the cup.

Minseok remembered seeing it for the first time, how he had been entranced by the strange name for the small café and the stranger than usual sign for the small coffee shop. He had pressed the door open to a small chime, discreet but cheerful, and it had put a small smile on Minseok's face. He had looked around at the café, a small place decorated so wonderfully - it was like Minseok had just walked straight into autumn.  
Autumn was one of Minseok's favourite seasons, drawing a very close second to winter. Winter was too cold and autumn lacked in magic compared to winter; no, Minseok's favourite season was that beautiful week in between autumn and winter - when the oranges and yellows of the trees began to fade to brown or would completely disappear. When he woke up and the grass outside his apartment block was stiff, kept in place by the dew that had frozen overnight. When pumpkin spice latte season began to mingle with peppermint and gingerbread. It was a special time of year, old life dying so new life could eventually begin. It was magical and eye-catching.

And the small café had managed to capture those beautiful hues of autumn perfectly. With winter coming up just a few days away, it had become Minseok's favourite place before he had even tried the coffee and pastries on offer to him.  
Minseok had taken his time contemplating what coffees the café offered before deciding on a salted caramel latte - it had the taste and colours of autumn but still held the warmth and promised the sweet caramel that would soon be sold in the form of Christmas chocolates over winter.

Minseok had stood happily by the counter after paying, sipping his latte gently as he looked around the restaurant, eyes still slightly wide in awe. He should have focused more on where he was going, rather than the large leaf collection that embellished one of the walls; he hadn't heard the bell go as he walked towards the door, and had no idea the small blob of orange he could see wasn't part of the walls.

Minseok collided with someone tall and warm and fallen to the ground with a yelp. There was a fellow yell from whomever Minseok had collided with, but he was too concerned with the pain from his latte, spilling over his neck and arms. He hissed and jumped up, desperately trying to get it off his skin, barely looking up. Wet napkins were offered to him and Minseok quickly took them, soothing the tingling sensation on his skin, and someone helped him move towards a table, aiding him in sitting down.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going; are you all right?"

Minseok looked up at a deep voice, and he was lost again for a moment.

In front of him sat a man with soft orange hair, obviously faded from washing the dye out over time. He wore a large, black knitted jumper and had numerous necklaces dangling on top of the dark material. His face was smooth, pointed, and beautiful - he could have been a model for all Minseok knew, based on his face alone. But Minseok's eyes were focused on his hair, pale and washed out, the exact shade of the first few leaves turning orange from green at the start of autumn.

The man raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, and Minseok jumped. He blushed, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks, and looked down, checking his arms in the three-quarter length sleeved shirt he had opted to wear for the warmest day in autumn. "I think so. There's some redness but I don't think anything will blister."

Minseok looked up with a shy smile and offered one of the napkins he hadn't used to the man. "I'm sorry as well, I was too enamoured with the design."

The man laughed and gently took the napkin to dab at his jumper with a smile. "Ah, then it's definitely my fault, I designed this place way too well. There's at least one new customer every two or three days that just stares around at the walls and not where they're going."

Minseok raised his eyebrows with a smile. "You designed this place?"

The man nodded and then paused, offering his hand out. "Oh Sehun, I own _Lipstick Chateau_ , and I'm extremely sorry about staring at my phone and causing you to lose your drink. Could I refill it on the house?"

Minseok took his hand, surprised at how strong Sehun's grip was - Minseok had assumed because he was younger, it would be a weaker hold, but he was pleasantly proved wrong. "Kim Minseok... Another salted caramel latte would be wonderful, as long as it doesn't put you out."

Sehun shook his head and stood up, disappearing towards the counter and into the staff only section beyond, yelling for someone to refill Minseok's drink whilst he changed his shirt.

* * *

It hadn't taken long after that for Minseok to become a frequent customer at the small cafe, constantly visiting on his lunch break and before work. He and Sehun had gotten friendlier and friendlier, until one day Minseok took the lid off his drink to add some sugar, only to find Sehun's phone number scrawled across the inner lid.

Minseok smiled at the memory as he hurried inside the small cafe and smiled as he spotted Sehun behind the counter, focused on the coffee machines with his back to the door. Minseok had become a master of opening the door without allowing the bell to ring, and he used it to his advantage for surprises. He silently and quickly made his way across the brown carpet to slip around the counter - to the disapproving eyes of a customer - and stop just behind Sehun.

Minseok was about to wrap his arms around Sehun when the younger barista suddenly turned. Minseok yelped, Sehun yelled and they both twisted away from each other. Minseok felt it before he realised what had happened - the coffee Sehun had been holding had gone flying between and from how wet Minseok's shirt felt - he had soaked up the majority of the liquid.

Sehun was staring at Minseok in shock for a moment before Minseok burst out laughing. "Well happy anniversary to you too! Recreating our first meeting I see."

Sehun burst out laughing and Minseok gratefully took the hand offered to him to help him stand up. He shook his head, still giggling and immediately pressed his chest to Sehun's, smirking up at his boyfriend. Sehun pulled a face as Minseok's wet shirt pressed against his chest, trying to squirm away, but Minseok's arms were strong, holding him in position.

"Minseok! I have customers!"

"Can I get a kiss?" Minseok smiled up at him, suppressing the urge to giggle.

Sehun rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and leaned down to give Minseok a quick peck to the lips. Minseok returned it, a soft quick press of his lips before letting Sehun go. Sehun rushed around to make another coffee order before the café would shut in about ten more minutes. Minseok made for the staff only area, allowing himself to disappear up the stairs and into Sehun's on-property apartment.

The apartment was just a small kitchen and bedroom, with a tiny bathroom leading off from the bedroom; Minseok loved it. Time with Sehun here was almost much more special, much more calming and closer to each other than it was in Minseok's larger apartment. Time here meant time to cuddle up in bed to watch television, to sit and lay, listening to each other's heart beats, to just take each other in after a busy week barely seeing each other. It made a small shiver of excitement run down Minseok's spine and he hummed softly as he took his shoes off.

Minseok hung his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, carefully chucking it in the washing machine before he knelt down. He carefully went through the laundry haphazardly thrown in front of the washing machine, separating whites from colours, colours from darks. He slipped a load of whites in and turned the machine on, standing up to crack his knees before he turned to make himself a cup of coffee.

Minseok paused a moment and stared at the mug Sehun usually used, and pursed his lips. Would a small, private coffee date be too cliche? After all, their entire relationship almost revolved around coffee - their first meeting, Minseok helping Sehun in the cafe at the weekends, Minseok being a coffee connoisseur in spirit. To celebrate their first year anniversary with some coffee wouldn't be too much, surely?

He was contemplating it when the door opened and Sehun sighed heavily. "Hey, put the kettle on would you?"

"Anyone would think you'd be sick of coffee after serving it to everyone all day." Minseok smiled and leaned back against Sehun as the taller man's arms wrapped around his waist. Minseok flicked his finger, still resting on the switch for the kettle, allowing it to spring to life.

Sehun pressed a kiss to the top of Minseok's head and gently nuzzled softly into his hair. "Yeah, but, _Lipstick_ was only open for a few weeks when you first walked in, and I was considering shutting up shop. You going on and on about how hot I was helped bring in more customers."

Minseok blushed furiously and gently elbowed Sehun's stomach. "I did not!"

"Mhm, sure." Sehun chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Minseok's neck. "Either way, because of coffee, I got you... is it a bit cliche to celebrate our first anniversary with a coffee together?"

Minseok burst into bright laughter, shaking his head as he did so. He felt Sehun pull back, obviously slightly offended. Minseok tried to stop himself chuckling as he carefully made their usual coffees; a cappuccino for him and an almond milk coffee for Sehun. He poured the boiling water into them and turned to Sehun with a smile, handing his boyfriend his usual mug.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I promise."

Sehun raised an eyebrow as he took a sip. "What were you laughing at then?" Sehun turned away, the corners of his lips turning downwards and Minseok swallowed. _Shit_.  
  
"Sehun! I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing because I had the same idea and was wondering if it was too... cringey or too cliche or something." Minseok blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck as he nursed his own coffee mug close to his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you at all, I promise. I just found it funny how we were worried about the same thing; sweet, like we're on the same wavelength or something."

Sehun sat on the bed, watching Minseok over his mug as he took a sip. Minseok smiled as best he could. "I mean it, it just bubbled out and I couldn't stop it coming out before it was too late."

Sehun chuckled and patted the bed next to him. "I know."

Minseok smiled and walked over, curling up against Sehun's side. "You smell like coffee."

"I work in a coffee shop for twelve hours a day."

"Who said I was complaining?"

They both burst out into laughter, and Sehun wrapped an arm around Minseok, tugging him close. Minseok smiled, sleepily. "It's like my own little caffeine fix, but more... you."

Minseok smiled wider as he felt Sehun's lips brush against his forehead, and he took a sip of his cappuccino. Sehun sighed. "I know it's our anniversary, and we should have a nice dinner or something, but I'm really exhausted from work... How about we just have a quiet night tonight and I'll close up early on Saturday and we can have the afternoon and evening to ourselves?"

Minseok nodded, already feeling tired and fuzzy, curled up against Sehun, Sehun's fingers gently messing his hair as though Minseok were his cat. "Whatever, I'm happy with whatever. As long as I get to sleep next to you tonight, that's better than a caffeine rush."

Sehun chuckled and they fell silent, enjoying their drinks whilst holding each other close, letting the evening pass away.

Minseok felt his hand eventually start drooping along with his eyes, and Sehun had to save the last of the coffee from spilling out onto the bed. Minseok felt himself be moved into a laying down position, being settled on Sehun's chest and he cuddled close, taking a long inhale and recognising the signature smells that made up Sehun.

This was definitely better than any caffeine fix he could ever have.


End file.
